YoUtopia
by nebhat04
Summary: Kahoko's wish to celebrate and idyllic Christmas with her family but what happens when the weather ruins everything and she's locked up with a certain blue haired, cold hearted violinist? Will she receive her wish on this special day?MERRY XMAS!Plz R


**YoUtopia**

* * *

My eyes are securely closed but I don't need them… I entrust myself to my other senses.

My nose…

I suspire and fill my lungs with the different scents around me. On the right side of the stage, there's a Christmas tree. Its fragrance is penetrating and gives me the urge to sneeze.

I respire and discover the carnival of the perfumes: sweet, sour and spicy. But there're vanilla, cinnamon, rose and lemon…

The vanilla is mine. It's a snowflake shaped perfumed pendant that I've received from my cousin, Ryotaro.

One door is opened at the end of the corridor which leads the musicians to the dressing rooms. The algid breeze caresses my arms and dances with the frill on my knee long black dress. The soft blow is surprisingly feels sprucely.

My ears…

The auditorium is tranquil. I cannot comprehend either a hum from the spectators. They're awe-stricken. And somehow my soul is full with pride that I'm the reason of their overawed state.

My hands and fingers…

They're chained with my ears and with my brain… but my brain is my heart. This melody is derived from the center of my soul. Each heartbeat represents a note and allures people's ears.

Do you hear it? I'm playing for you! For all of you! This is my heart, do you accept it? I muse and let myself fly over the music sheet.

This is my halcyon state! This is the idyllic connection between me and the piano. I belong to this idealized world.

The sunset note is gently pressed down on the A key and I open my eyes to the new world. It's not entirely new but I always find something renewal in every sunrise.

I stand up and witness the silence in people's eyes.

One…

Two…

Three…

And here comes the thunderous applause! I bow and curve my lips to a heartfelt smile.

Thank you!

* * *

"That was amazing! " Ryou's big arms close me into a hug.

"Thanks…I think I had an error in the 5th beat…" I flinch and wait for his reaction.

"Bah… you've got bad ears! It was perfect! " He smiles and gives me an envelope.

"What's this? " I open and it's an airplane ticket! "Ah… you got it for me? Oh, Ryou! You made me so happy! "

"Well, you said that you long for a long trip to Japan and celebrate Christmas with your mom and siblings so… I thought it would be nice if you can get it. When was the last time you were in Japan at Christmas? "

"Hmmmm… maybe two years ago, but I'm not sure. Ah wait! What kind of ticket is it? "

"Eh… about that… you're lucky that I could have bought a ticket for you so don't complain about it! There's a sweat drop on his forehead.

"I appreciate but this is a suicidal trip! " I skim through the details of the trip: Rio de Janiero, Miami, Atlanta, New York, London and Tokyo. Great! What a crazy route!

"Kahoko… have you checked when your plane takes off from Rio? You've got 3 hours to prepare! " He snickers.

"Why didn't you begin with this? How can I pack in that short time? Impossible! " I panic. I bought so many things for my nieces and nephews… also for mom, sister and brother… I will need like 15 luggages!

"Calm down! It's done! I took care of everything. Just go and change your clothes!"

"You're my personal Christmas angel, Ryou! " I play a role of a shooting star and I land in his arms again.

"Merry Christmas! Kahoko! You deserve it! You're off until the middle of January! Get a boyfriend! " He giggles and pats my shoulders.

"What? Forget it! I told you that I'll marry you! " I whisper a warm kiss on his left cheek but he should bend his knees because I cannot reach his face.

"Come on, I'm already married! And on the other hand, you're my cousin! " Ryou is such a sweetheart! He tickles my stomach and pushes me out of the room. "I'm telling you so for the umpteenth time to go and change your clothes! " He's laughing this time.

"Yes, daddy! " I state with a touchy tone in my voice.

"I'm sweeping you out! I'll glue you to your seat on the airplane! "

"Are you making me company? " My eyes sparkle and there's a new hope in my horizon!

"Until New York… " He sighs and looks away.

I make my way to the dressing room and put on jeans with a black sweater.

"Where's my scarf?" I heave and ransack my bag… "There you are! " I grab the lacy material and decorate my neck with it.

"Ah, I forgot about my hair…" I remove the golden bobby pins and let my hair fall on my back. "You're growing fast! " I smile at the mirror and stroke through the length of my amaranth hair.

* * *

"Can you hurry up? We're gonna miss it! " Ryou yelps as we're running though the corridors at the airport.

"This 'carry on' luggage is heavy! " I exclaim. He's holding one small luggage which belongs to him and two more which are mine.

"You have only one, stop complaining! And it's just a camera! Anyway, what did you put in this one? Bricks? " He looks exhausted.

"Sorry… but you forgot to pack my bathroom set! " I purse up my lips and stick my tongue out.

"Geez, Kaho! How old are you? 23? And still behaving like a child? " He rolls his eyes.

"Don't think that you're more adult-like just because you're older with 2 years… " I avert my head with a ladylike movement when I eye a crowd of people. "Oh no! "

"Oh no! " Ryou repeats my curt sentence. "We got rid of them in front of the theatre but not this time. Let's run! " The army of paparazzi are scooting after us!

I struggle to catch up with Ryou and we look like a mouse is hunting down a dog!

"OK, calm down now… we're on the plane! " He puffs and blows and his face is painted with crimson color.

I nod and try to bite the air… "Yeah… true…" I pant.

I look around and smile at the young man on my right side. He has maroon hair and his head is resting on his palm. He doesn't return the gentle gesture and looks away. Ryou is sitting at my left side. I hate being at the middle seat…

"Ah…Ryou… We're on coach… "

"Do you mind it? Haven't I informed you that it was a miracle to get the tickets? " He starts reading a magazine.

"No, I don't mind… " I need to sleep… I put the small pillow under my head and cover myself with the soft blanket. "Good night… Wake me up before we land…" Ryou nods and continues reading.

I had a dream about many musical instruments… I would call it 'music madness'… trumpets, violins, clarinets, flutes, pianos, drums, guitars and cellos were making a fuss… what a dream!

I yawn and open my eyes… something is so soft… the pillow was not that comfortable like this…

I feel a hand is stroking my hair with such care… Ryou sure is a gentleman! But Ryou doesn't wear black pants!

I jump up from my situation and glare at the young man at my right side… he's smirking.

"You slept only half an hour… you can come back and get more if you want! " He winks and pats his lap… beckoning to me but it's not tempting! Not a bit!

"No… thanks… " I sit down and look at my left side… I find a sleeping Ryou… just splendid!

"Be quiet! You don't want to wake him up, do you? " He grabs me by my waist and pulls me closer to him. I struggle to protest but he's stronger than I am. "Just rest… you need it… Kahoko… " How does he know my name?

"How do you know my name? " I look up at him with trembling eyes.

His head directs to the position of the cover of my notebook what is decorated with my horrible handwriting: Hino Kahoko.

Huh… for a moment I got really scared. I giggle on my own stupidity and somehow I fall asleep on the unknown man's laps.

"She fell asleep on my lap… not my fault… Don't look at me with those killing eyes… You're not her boyfriend if I know well… " I hear a whisper from the maroon haired guy.

"The likes of you don't know how to behave in public… get off your dirty hands from her hair! "

I sit up and rub my dreamy eyes. "Do you know each other? "

Dead silence… I can't stand when men are behaving like women. We can have secrets and being enigmatic. But not MEN!

"We're landing. Sit down Kahoko! " Ryou puts back the magazine and pulls me down.

The young men on my right side leans closer to me and whisper something into my ear… "I'll call you! " And he winks.

I gulp… how can I react on a statement like this? I don't say that he's not handsome but… never mind. And how would he call me? I never changed my phone number with him…

The rest of the journey was spent in silence until we arrived to New York and Ryou bid his good-bye.

"Be a good girl, Kaho! " He kisses my cheek and leaves.

"I will… " I return the kiss and head to the gate.

* * *

I'm already tired of waiting and flying… so exhausting. And I have to wait like 3 hours before my connection. The last flight before I reach Japan. But I don't complain… what you expect from buying the ticket on the last time…

I'm so hungry… I should go and grab something.

As I look around in the crowd… I feel really strange. Christmas is not the Christmas that I remember from my childhood. Now people pay more attention on spending money than giving love… it's so sad. Their shopping bags are full with unnecessary gifts which are just bought for the sheer sake of giving something.

I wish to spend an utopist Christmas with my family which is not about money. OK, I bought gifts, but if you believe it or not, I only spent money on books, atlas maps, dictionaries and puzzles. I yearn for sitting around the Christmas tree and read stories together and work on a puzzle… is it a big request for the holidays?

I hesitate on what to order but I settle down with a simple Italian sandwich and a cappuccino. Before I taste the first bite of the delicious looking baguette I stare at a handsome young man in front me… He's sitting at another table, reading newspaper and casually drinking from his coffee. He has vivid blue hair and his face is like an angel… Why does he look so familiar? Hmmm…

"You're Tsukimori Len, aren't you! " I sit in front of him and smile. I also brought my plate and cup.

"If you want an autograph, I'm out of service! "

He doesn't even bat an eyelash. Geez… what a grumpy man! But he is Tsukimori Len, the famous violinist! He graduated from Seiso Academy! I transferred to that high school two years later and I saw him in the year book! He was classmate with Ryou! Unbelievable! He is in front of me!

"Ah, nope… I don't want, but thanks for offering!" I start eating. "I can't eat alone, sorry… " I smile at him with full mouth.

"I can… " He sighs and goes back to read.

"So… you're going back to Japan for the holidays? " I slap myself mentally… what an idiot question. It's obvious Kahoko!

"How long will you disturb me? " He sips from his coffee. Rude! Super rude! The articles didn't concern about his attitude only about his talent as a violinist!

"I'm H… " I'm interrupted by a chocolate haired woman who's running to our direction, a camera is swinging on her neck.

"I can't believe this! What a Christmas present! I hit the jack pot! I caught the golden fish! Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko are sitting at the same table at the London airport! " Her lips are festooned with an evil smile and without asking, she sits down at our table.

"I never imagined finding the two most famous musicians at the same table! I'm such a lucky woman! I'm Amou Nami! Leading journalist of BBC Classical Music Magazine! " She holds out her hands but we don't react.

Len and I exchange an eye contact. He must think of the same like me… RUN!

He grabs up his belongings, I do the same and I run after Len!

I cannot follow where he is running but I don't want to lose the sight of him! I feel like doing the marathon today… like I'm not enough tired without this crazy paparazzi war.

"Ah don't run away! My doves! Come back! So it's true! You're a couple! "

She is shouting after us and I hear the click of the camera! What else will happen today? Maybe a blizzard? I would not be surprised…

I glare at the back of Tsukimori Len as he opens a white door and that is the place where we will hide.

My ears comprehend the slam of the door and I place my hands on my knees. I bend a little with my head and try to learn how to breathe.

When I lift up my head… I wish I would be INIVISIBLE!

I scream… of course I do! This is the restroom and not the women's restroom!

Two men are standing there… and are… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. I scream again in my realization!

I turn to Len and hide my burning face in his coat but when I discover the situation once again that actually I'm in the men's restroom I struggle to run around the blue haired man and I bump into the door!

Ouch… it hurts… but I don't care now. I just want to escape!

Huh… I'm out… I look to the right… nobody is in sight… I glare at my left side… well… Len is there… great!

"Why did you follow me? " He questions me with a cold expression.

"I was in panic! " I avert my crimson face…

"So did I… " His face is mild now… I'm not sure when he is more handsome… with stoic lips or with a wry smile… never mind. I like both! "Let's go to the gate! " He finishes his sentence.

As I check my clock… well, we still have one and a half hour before taking off but it is reassuring sitting in front of the gate.

We've been there for more than 3 hours and nothing's happened… I just saw three times changing the time and putting the text: delayed…

Len is taciturn and I'm more than bored… He went to complain to the employees like 2 times but they didn't say anything to him besides 'be patient'.

After seven hours waiting I discover that there are less people in the waiting area than before. Just what's going on?

I stare at Len who's reading a book… seemingly he is tolerant with the situation, but I have the feeling that he is seething with anger. So do I!

That's it! My longanimity is over! When I stand up, I'm startled by Len because he does the same and follows me.

"Madam! Excuse me! How long we should wait for the flight? " I try to sound more curious than complaining.

"I wish I could know the answer…" She's looking at the screen and continues. "If you check outside, the weather is really severe. There's a strong snow storm and the fog is extremely thick. There's no plane that could take off or land in this state! " She heaves and keeps checking the screen.

"What do you mean by that? " I know what she means by that but I want to hear it! Talk about snow storms before!

"Hino… she means that the flight is canceled! Now, I'd like to know when will be the next flight! " Len interrupts and I'm shell-shocked. It seems that my idyllic Christmas will be my puzzle for the next day… because it's broken into pieces!

"I'm sorry Sir… it looks that everything is cancelled for the next one and a half day… maybe two…" She bends her head and makes a trial to cover her pink shade on her cheeks.

"And why haven't you informed the people before? We've been waiting since 1 pm! Now it's 8 pm! " I want to be on that plane! Right now!

"I apologize for the wait but we were not sure…I'm going to check if there're still rooms available in our nearby hotels…" She is typing…

"Don't take the trouble to check it… I'm going to another hotel for the night! " Len is picking up his bags when the woman opens her lips.

"I don't recommend that for many reasons. First of all, if we have a flight you should be here immediately. Secondly, the cars are not able to reach the airport because of the weather. You're lucky if you can approach our nearby hotels by car…" She looks really troubled. And we're making her more trouble… it's not her fault but this is horrible!

"And what about me? Can you get a room for me, too? " I need to sleep… "Listen here… I'm coming from Rio de Janeiro. I had connection in 3 different cities and now I should wait God knows how much for my last connection… I'm tired and dirty! I need a hot shower and a soft blanket…" I stop for air… but I'm really desperate.

"Yes, Madam! " She makes phone calls and informs us that in one hotel they have available rooms. "Madam, do you wish for your luggage? If I can see well, you have 13 registered bags! "

That would be troublesome… Let me think… I have fresh socks and underwear in case and my bathroom set is a 'carry on' luggage so my answer is: "NO"…

I hear a soft flinch from Len and he mutters something like: "Women…"

"Did you say something? " I question him but he looks away.

"Sir, do you wish to have your baggage? " She asks the same from Len.

"Yes. If it's possible! I only have one…" He puts on an ironic face… Cranky man!

* * *

We are standing in front of the airport entrance door… and the snow makes my sight blurry. It's really cold and I'm trembling.

For my surprise, he takes off his black trench coat and covers me with it. It has a dashing scent… hmmm… like mandarin and rosemary… it's so fresh…

"Where's your coat? " He crosses his arms around his chest.

"I don't need your coat! " I want to take it off but he pushes it back on me.

"A 'thank you' is more than enough… " He grimaces.

"Thanks… and the answer for your question… I'm coming from Rio and the weather there was mild… " I stare at the vacant remoteness then I'm bewitched by the different shapes of the snowflakes on his black coat. I stretch out my hands and enjoy the melting snow in my palms.

"Did you have a concert there? " What happened? Did he just ask a question? How rare…

I only nod… I start to pick up his attitude.

* * *

"Welcome to our hotel! " A middle aged woman greets us.

"I'd like to have a room as soon as possible…" He starts. What a gentleman! Shouldn't he let me talk first?

"I should get a room first! " I insist and step closer to the desk.

"Why? " He questions me with a curious tone in his voice.

"Because… " I cannot tell him… because I'm a woman!

"Because… " He mocks me and awaits.

"Because I'm a WOMAN! " I almost yell at him but I force myself back… we're in public.

"Oh my… don't worry… we still have one room. That would be perfect for you! " She smiles timidly.

"We are NOT a COUPLE! " We state in unison, the words 'not' and 'couple' are strongly emphasized. Len and I catch a glimpse then suddenly avert our heads.

"I'm sorry, but we have only ONE room left… and our rooms are full… there are many people here today so… " She's blushing. Of course it's not her fault. The weather is at fault…

"Fine…" Len grabs the key and I don't have any other choice… just to follow him…

* * *

The room is nothing special. It's small… well… it has a little living room with a sofa, two coaches and a desk. A TV is at the wall… the bedroom is also tiny; it has only one bigger bed in it. Not so bad… for one night is perfect.

I quickly run to the bed and place my bags on it… just to express my possession.

He sighs and takes a pillow with a blanket and puts them down on the sofa. Somehow I don't feel any sympathy for him…

"I'll go to the bathroom… " He doesn't respond and I'm so happy having my bathroom set with me.

"Ah… I enjoy this soooooo much… " Right now I'm taking a bubble bath… cleaning my hair… it just feels so good.

When I'm done, I open the door and Len's reading again… How can he read all the time?

"You can go… " I give him the permission.

He stands up and with a small bag he closes the door of the bathroom.

"What's this paper? " I check the desk and it's his airplane ticket… Vancouver, Toronto, San Francisco, Atlanta, London, Tokyo… wow… that's worse than mine! I have an evil smile on me… But… he also had a long trip and I was so selfish… he must be tired… never mind…

I should call mom and Ryou…

"Mom… I'm sorry… I'm in London… " I start tentatively.

"I know Kahoko… I heard in the news that all airports in Europe are closed… " She heaves.

"I'll call you later, I'm in an airport hotel so don't worry, I'm safe. " I almost cry… I really wanted this Christmas to be special.

"I'll wait for you my darling! " I can hear her classic smile.

"Take care mom! " I disconnect.

I don't need to call Ryou, because he is calling me right now.

"Ah… my dear cousin… " Ryou giggles. "There are several problems… which one do you want to hear first? "

"None… " I chuckle and wait…

"Well… there's already an article in a magazine with a really nice picture of you with Etou Kiriya on an airplane. He's a shameless womanizer and you're not gonna fall for him… "

"What? I don't know him… I mean I heard his name before but I'm not sure how he looks like…"

"The maroon haired guy… did you feel comfortable on his lap? " Oh noooooooooooo that guy was Etou Kiriya? The violinist? The rival of Tsukimori Len? "Eh… Kahoko, you didn't know it was him? "

"Do you know every football player? " I protest.

"If they're famous… " He's laughing.

"Whatever… " I mentally show my tongue to him.

"Did you meet Tsukimori Len? I heard that he has ticket for the same flight to Japan… If you see him… would you mind to pass a greeting to him? Tell him that I still own him a punch… " He keeps a short pause. "You know what… forget it… "

"Why? I mean, why do you want to punch him? " Now I'm curious. It's better to keep my mouth shut that actually I'm sharing a hotel room with him.

"Because after he saw your picture and heard you playing, he promised me that he'll marry you. And I want you to be married but not with that guy… "

Hehe… great! I don't believe in his words. Why would Tsukimori Len state something serious like this? And why does he treat me so coldly?

"Kahoko… stay away from him because… "

"Because? Hello? Ryou? " It's disconnected. What did he want to say?

"Ah God… I only longed for a lovely, utopist Christmas with my family! Just sit around the tree and read stories to each other… play with a puzzle… why? Why do I have to be closed up with a cold hearted violinist? " I cry out… a crystal gem leaves my eyes.

I need to survive this unpleasant situation. Maybe tomorrow I'll be on that plane and I can still celebrate my wished Christmas…

I cover myself with the blanket and try to sleep.

Len doesn't make much noise… he's talking to a butler or someone… But I sense that the room is dark… he killed the lights.

"Did you get an axe for me? " What? AXE? For what? Does he intend to kill me? That's what Ryou wanted to say before my signal went off... Tsukimori Len has a horrible secret: he's a serial killer… I already see the headline of the Monday newspaper: Hino Kahoko, the famous pianist… "

"Sure Sir… anything else? " I prick up my ears but they almost whisper.

"Make sure to bring enough food and candy for the lady! " What? Did he mean it? Or he just feeds me with candy before murdering me?

I hear the cracking noise of money… lots of money…

"You didn't hear or see anything… " Len finishes the sentence then closes the door.

I gulp… Oh God, if these are my last moments, please! Forgive me for my trespasses!

I pretend to be asleep but … why do I feel a sudden wind in the room? Did he open the windows in this weather? Is he crazy? Of course yes… that was never a question.

The freezing breeze lures me into a deep slumber and I don't remember what happened after he was dealing with the windows.

* * *

"Morning… Hino-san! " Len is at the door, receiving the breakfast.

I sit up on the bed and eye the festival of food in front of me… fresh bacon, eggs, bologna, Italian baguette, jam, ham… tea, coffee, lemon… honey… Oh I'm so hungry!

"They only had cookies and cream ice cream… " He places a small box on the desk. "Is it OK for you? " He is shadowing me and I'm staring at his posture. Oh… he looks so alluring! He's wearing a creamy shirt… and the buttons are opened… his chest and his stomach… why am so tempted by his sight? He has a light khaki pants with a dark brown belt… His hands are in his pockets. Just like a model from a magazine!

"Are you keep starring at me or you start eating? " His stoic expression never leaves his pretty face… And I'm beef red… the boiling blood is climbing up on my face…

I look around and searching for blood or some kind of clue with axe but I find nothing. So I was not his victim… I'm still alive!

But for a huge surprise I eye a small Christmas tree at the corner of the room.

"Tsukimori-kun… what's that? "

"What do you think it is? " He's looking into my eyes…

"Eh… a Christmas tree… " Today is Christmas eve anyway but how?

"Yes it is… "

"How did you get it… " I whisper my stupid question.

But he doesn't answer just look at the direction of the window… and a truncated pine-tree… AHHHHH… that's why he opened the window last night and that's why he needed the axe! Ah Kahoko! And I thought that he's a serial killer…

"And the ornaments? " There are many pretty blue and silver ornaments on the tree.

"It was a gift for my mom… Don't worry! I'll buy a new one for her! "

He's such a warm hearted violinist!

"I know I cannot replace your family, but I could arrange this small gesture for you… " He looks away and sits down on the sofa.

I just can't endure it anymore. I want to give him a huge bear hug! But he's not the type… so I just express my feelings in a simple way.

'Thank you! I appreciate it! "

The rest of the day was a little bit boring. He was reading… complaining about the weather. He complained about the cancelled flights and talked to the owner of the hotel… but nothing has changed. We should spend one more night here…

At the evening, I take out my favorite Christmas tale book from my 'carry on' luggage and sit next to the tree. This book is really old… I've received it from my parents when I was like 5…

I open it and start watching the pictures… Santa Claus, angels, mischievous goblins… and I feel a pair of soft hand on my shoulders. Len…

"Do you want to work on this puzzle? " He gives me a box…

"Sure! " I open it and start searching for the corner pieces. He's helping me.

* * *

He was so nice today… he didn't talk much, but he smiled more times at me and somehow it felt so nice.

The violinist goes to sleep on the sofa and now I feel sorry for him… he was sneezing all day long… He must have caught a cold last night with the "cutting the pine-tree" action.

I tiptoe to him and grab the blanket from his body.

"Let's change! You're sick! " I help him to stand up and he lays on the bed… I cover him. But suddenly, he grasps my hands and pulls me down on him…

First…we just make love with our eyes… sparkles here… shooting stars there… and his lips land on mine just to warm up each other…

"Kahoko… " He whispers with husky voice… So he really wanted to marry me long before I met him?

* * *

My eyes are securely closed… but I never need them… I cherish to rely on my other senses…

My nose…

There's a fresh scent of a pine tree at the corner of the stage… It's not so strong this time but the irritation goes through my nose and tickles it.

The carnival of perfumes engulfs me… vanilla… which belongs to me… and mandarin… a little rosemary, too…

There is a tiny desk on the left hand side with a tall, crystal vase on it. Rose… hmmmm… if I remember well, they are yellow roses.

My ears…

The spectators are taciturn… no noise… no moves… just the gentle liaison of a violin and a piano.

Do you hear it, Len? I'm playing for you! This is my heart! Do you accept it? He answers with the violin and I already know his reply…

My hands and fingers…

They are in a sweet connection with my heart and follow the conversation between the violin strings… They sing together… they dance together…

This is my idyllic state! This is the perfect happiness between my piano and his violin. I only belong to this idealized world which is created by me and him…

The awaited sunset note is softly pressed down on the C key… and I open my eyes to witness the most precious sunrise I've ever seen. I melt in his golden eyes… He reaches for my hands and we count slowly together…

One…

Two…

Three…

And here comes the awaited applause! We bow our heads and leave the stage… hands are knits together… piano and violin are locked… within our never ending utopia.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone is happy on this special day! I wish the best for you! **

I also hope that you enjoyed this little Christmas-like story! All I want for Christmas is **Reviews** :P Thank you for reading this one-shot! It's well appreciated!

**Special thanks for Neko Meow! Thanks for the invitation for the Christmas Special one-shot event! **

* * *

Do you have any special traditions on Christmas? It's so weird... in my home country, Santa Claus is coming on the 6th of December. You should clean your boots and wait for Santa to fill your clean boots with candy :P But really clean it because Santa puts candy in only clean and shiny boots haha... And here in the US, Santa Claus comes on Christmas day... in Hungary, on Christmas day, Little Jesus is coming (maybe angles, too)... :D How is it in your country? And what did you receive? Do you have any traditional food? :P

**Tomorrow, I'll read all Christmas stories and leave reviews everywhere! :D That'll be my tiny gift for you! **

Again, Blessed Holidays everyone!

Take care!

**nebhat04**


End file.
